Тецузаэмон Иба
| image = 290px | race = Синигами | birthday = 18 июля | gender = мужской | height = 182 см | weight = 68 кг | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = Лейтенант седьмого отряда Президент асоциации мужчин-синигами | previous occupation = Четвёртый офицер одиннадцатого отряда''Bleach'' The Honey Dish Rhapsody | team = Файл:7.jpg Седьмой отряд | previous team = Файл:11.jpg Одиннадцатый отряд | partner = Саджин Комамура | base of operations = Штаб седьмого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | relatives = Чикане Иба (мать) | shikai = Неизвестен | bankai = | manga debut = Глава 80 (том 10) | anime debut = Серия 24 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Ринтаро Ниши | english voice = Стив Каслинг | spanish voice = Мигель Анхель Дженнер (Испания) }} «As to why he embarked onto the Path of The Man, to make his mom happy is the reason it seems.» — Tite Kubo — лейтенант седьмого отряда Готея 13, служит под командованием капитана Саджина Комамуры. Внешность Iba has a distinctive hair cut and wears black sunglasses with his standard Shinigami uniform. He collects sunglasses, his main source being , the same shop where fellow Lieutenant Renji Abarai purchases his goggles. He also smokes and carries his Zanpakutō as a small blade inside his uniform. He has a large tattoo on his back consisting of a cat on fire and the kanji shōfuku (inviting luck). These features, plus his informal style of speech, are all strongly reminiscent of a typical yakuza. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Iba has a fuller moustache and a new scar above his left eye.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 4 His hair is also more shaven, with three hairless lines running through it.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 2 Характер Iba enjoys fighting, like members of the 11th Division, but unlike many of them, puts his loyalty to his Division above his desire to fight and is not above retreating from battle. Iba tells Ikkaku Madarame that frontal assaults that lead to defeat are meaningless and that he must win however he fights.Bleach manga; Chapter 328 Iba is very loyal to his captain, though in the week after Kaname Tōsen’s betrayal, he spent a lot of time at the 11th Division headquarters in order to give his captain some space. Preceding their fight, Ikkaku mentions that Iba has become cockier since he left the 11th Division to become a lieutenant. Iba also seems to have recurring stomach problems, which he notes with shame on a few occasions. He and Ikkaku seem to have something of a working relationship, though it consists mainly of them dueling, drinking sake, then dueling again to see who has to get more. He is also both extremely loyal and decisive, as seen during his encounter with Choe Neng Poww. With Captain Komamura having been knocked out of the battlefield, Iba grabs the injured Ikkaku (his former squad mate) and drags him away from Poww, refusing to abandon Ikkaku despite Ikkaku's protests and reasoning that Iba has a better chance of surviving if Iba would just let him be. When Komamura steps up to counter the Arrancar's attack, he tells Iba not to stray from his side and Iba immediately complied. The macho-ist lieutenant is president of the Shinigami Men's Association and forces all members to dress like him at meetings, including wearing their uniforms and sunglasses in similar manners to his own. His meetings consistently have him as the butt of the jokes of the Shinigami Women's Association, consistently at odds with their vice-president Nanao Ise on their actions and manners. Iba is seen frequently in the company of the other male lieutenants and officers. He seems to share their penchant for perverted things related to the female Shinigami. Iba speaks in a Hiroshima dialect and wants to spread its knowledge more, therefore at some point in the past he started a course on his own expense, but had to close it down due to lack of attendance. He currently pens an article in Seireitei Communication «Guys Corner» titled «The Hiroshima Dialect Seminar Brimming with Macho-ism.» His favorite food is okonomiyaki, but only if it is done in Hiroshima style, while he detests the one prepared in Osaka style.Bleach Official Bootleg История Силы и способности Expert Swordsman: Being a former member of the 11th Division, which specializes in combat, Tetsuzaemon is a highly competent swordsman. He is also known to spar with Ikkaku Madarame, another expert swordsman, regularly.Bleach anime, Episode 183—184 Hakuda Expert: Because he was working to become a lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon trained to become highly proficient in all forms of Shinigami combat, also becoming skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, only because it made becoming a lieutenant easier. Kidō Expert: Because he was working to become a lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon also became skilled in Kidō, only because it made becoming a lieutenant easier. Shunpo Expert: Tetsuzaemon is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with his captain, but is most likely of the same level as most lieutenants. High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Tetsuzaemon boasts a high amount of spiritual energy. Enhanced Strength: Tetsuzaemon was seen supporting Sajin Komamura after the latter had been defeated by Aizen, even though Komamura is more than four times Tetsuzaemon's weight.Bleach anime; Episode 62 Духовный меч Имя и способности занпакто Ибы неизвестны, также как и команда высвобождения. В запечатанном виде занпакто похож на танто. Его рукоять красного цвета, гарда отсутствует.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, pages 2-3 Иба хранит его внутри своей формы шинигами, рукоять выглядывает наружу. thumb|right|190px|Tetsuzaemon's Shikai *'Шикай': В шикае занпакто превращается в саблю или большой ятаган, на конце лезвия появляется небольшой выступ. *'Банкай': Ещё не достигнут. Интересные факты *Tetsuzaemon is author of Overflowing with Chivalry: the Hiroshima Dialect Cram School (漢だまりで男気あふるる広島弁講座塾, Kan da Mari de Otokoke Afuru ru Hiroshima Ben Kōza Juku) for the Seireitei News's feature, Manly Silence.Bleach Bootleg; Page 97 Цитаты * (Иккаку Мадараме) «''Сначала я не был мастером на все руки. Но вместо того, чтобы сосредотачиваться на чём-то одном, лучше развиваться всесторонне. Так можно быстрее выбиться в лейтенанты. И для этого мне пришлось стать мастером на все руки.»''Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 2 * (Иккаку Мадараме) «''Когда человек достигает всего так быстро, счастье— это единственное что он чувствует.» * (Иккаку Мадараие) «Кто хотел бы бороться, чтобы стать лейтенантом для старой ведьмы?»''Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 3 * (Про Ичиго Куросаки) «''А он силен, этот рёкка. Неплохо... Я бы хотел с ним сразиться .»''Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 5 * (Иккаку Мадараме) «''Ты никогда не должен игнорировать приказы по подобной причине! Никогда не заставляй свой отряд страдать от потерь из-за своих личных интересов. Пока ты являешься членом Готей 13, ты обязан исполнять приказы, не смотря ни на что. Даже ценой своих желаний и гордости!»''Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 10 * (Иккаку Мадараме) «''Ты атакуешь меня в своём нынешнем состоянии? В лобовой атаке нет никакого смысла, если она ведёт лишь к пораженио! Бежишь ли ты, или атакуешь врага, если ты не победишь, в этом нет никакого смысла'' »''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 328, page 13 * (Иккаку Мадараме) «''Но встретившись лицом к лицу с врагом ты должен победить, любой ценой. Вот что означает следовать отданному приказу.»''Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 14 События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация en:Tetsuzaemon Iba de:Tetsuzaemon Iba es:Tetsuzaemon Iba fr:Tetsuzaemon Iba Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Лейтенанты Категория:Седьмой отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Эксперты владения мечом Категория:Эксперты рукопашного боя Категория:Эксперты кидо